Palabras rotas
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS y SS clásico. Yaoi. Una carta de contenido misterioso llegada desde un lugar exótico une dos generaciones de Acuarios y Escorpios. Camus x Milo y Degel x Kardia. Historia en 2 capítulos, completa.
1. Dégel & Kardia

**Título:** Palabras rotas

**Temas:** Shounen ai, drama, lime.

**Personajes:** Kardia, Dégel, Camus y Milo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

**Advertencia:** Contiene shounen ai (chico x chico), si no te gusta no leas

Dedicado a mi amiga G que sugirió un fic con una carta y a Circe por las charlas sobre ese tema XD

**Esta historia tendrá dos capítulos, uno en el pasado sobre Kardia y Dégel y otro en el futuro sobre Camus y Milo :3**

* * *

**El santuario. Siglo XVIII.**

Encorvado sobre la mesa junto a la ventana, Dégel de Acuario sostenía una pluma en su mano. La hoja que tenía ante sí estaba en blanco. Llevaba días de esa manera. No era la primera vez que Dégel se sentaba frente a ella, buscando las palabras con las que responder a una cierta carta que le había llegado desde lejos.

Además, no era extraño que soliera encontrar una excusa para retrasar la tarea. Podía ser que recordara que tenía algo más que hacer que requería su atención urgente, que debía ocuparse de investigar algún asunto, o que Kardia lo interrumpiera impidiéndole concentrarse.

A pesar de esto, sabía que tenía que responder y se decía que quería hacerlo, pero siempre había algo que lo detenía de una u otra manera. Y cuando por fin se decidía, las palabras se le atascaban en la boca del tintero, tal como ahora. Esa carta llevaba un buen tiempo esperando pacientemente sobre el escritorio para ser atendida.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Kardia. La sombra del guardián de la octava casa cubrió por completo la hoja en blanco. La voz, que venía desde sus espaldas, devolvió a Dégel al mundo real. No tenía claro cuánto tiempo llevaba concentrándose en la carta, y tampoco había notado la entrada de Kardia, que como de costumbre no se había anunciado ni había pedido permiso.

―Escribo ―respondió con cierta molestia. Movido por un reflejo, atinó a proteger la hoja de la mirada de Kardia, aunque no había nada escrito en ella.

―¿Ah, sí? ―rió Kardia―. ¿Con tinta invisible?

Dégel se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Kardia sonreía con una expresión socarrona que contrastaba con su propia seriedad. Después de sostenerle la mirada por un buen rato, Dégel regresó su atención hacia la mesa y tuvo que volver a enfrentarse con la hoja vacía. La tinta de la pluma que tenía en la mano estaba seca.

―No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de todo, Kardia ―respondió Dégel en tono cortante. Kardia bostezó sonoramente y se apoyó en el borde de la mesa.

―Qué melodramático. Después se supone que yo soy el exagerado. ¿Es otra de esas cartas que te envía tu amigo desde Siberia?

La pregunta podía parecer casual, pero ambos sabían que no había sido hecha a la ligera. El silencio que siguió a continuación fue suficiente respuesta para Kardia, cuya sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo de a poco. Cruzó los brazos y buscó la carta con el rabillo del ojo, pero Dégel se había ocupado de ponerla ya fuera de su alcance.

―Sí ―susurró Dégel al pasar, mientras buscaba una excusa para parecer ocupado. Eligió volver a poner algunos de los libros que se apilaban sobre el escritorio de vuelta en la biblioteca.

―¿Es la misma de la semana pasada? ―preguntó Kardia. Una vez más, silencio. Kardia no podía dejar de notar que Dégel se veía bastante miserable cada vez que salía a relucir ese tema.

Había algo extraño sobre esas cartas. Su llegada parecía cargar un peso que se iba acumulando sobre los hombros de Dégel y aumentando progresivamente cuanto más demoraba en responderlas. Una vez que lograba contestarlas, parecía que se hubiera liberado de cadenas que lo retenían. Pero cuando otra de ellas aparecía, el proceso empezaba de nuevo.

No siempre había sido así. Había habido un tiempo en que las cartas eran motivo de alegría.

―Cállate ―Dégel estaba ahora frente a él, mirándolo con severidad a través del cristal de sus lentes. Kardia tuvo la sensación de que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.

―¿Es una orden? ―replicó Kardia, adelantándose desafiante. Dégel se movió hacia él, enterró la mano en su melena y lo tomó por la parte trasera del cuello, acercándolo con firmeza.

―Cállate ―repitió, antes de cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Kardia cerró los ojos y se deleitó en la sensación fresca y húmeda que se abría paso en su boca.

Tenía que admitir que esa era una manera bastante efectiva de hacerle cumplir el pedido. Y no era solamente un beso. Estaba siendo atraído hacia Dégel, que lo arrastraba consigo a algún otro lugar.

Cuando finalmente pudo tomar una bocanada de aire y entreabrió los ojos, pudo ver que estaban ahora en una habitación diferente, una especie de dormitorio pequeño donde también había bastantes libros. Estaban por todas partes. Eran como una plaga, el templo de Acuario estaba poblado de ellos. Dégel cerró la puerta y empujó a Kardia contra ella.

Antes de que Kardia pudiera intentar nuevamente hacer un comentario, Dégel se abalanzó sobre él para volver a silenciarlo con un beso. No quería escucharlo, ni escucharse a sí mismo. No quería pensar en la carta que esperaba ser escrita. Se fue deshaciendo de la armadura de Escorpio, y dejó que Kardia desarmara la suya.

Dégel había entrenado en Bluegrad, una ciudad en Siberia a la que amaba, a la que había jurado proteger, y donde había conocido a su amigo Unity, a quien le había prometido convertirse en caballero. Era Unity quien enviaba las cartas que cada vez le costaba más responder.

Unity era la razón por la que estaba donde estaba, y la promesa que habían hecho era lo que durante mucho tiempo le había dado fuerza para avanzar. Seguía pensando en él como su mejor amigo, y sin embargo, su corazón se encogía cada vez que una carta de él llegaba al santuario. Podía tardar semanas en contestarlas, y ahora comenzaban a amenazar con acumularse. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Miedo? ¿Culpa? ¿Por qué?

Desprendió la última pieza de la armadura de Kardia y ésta se unió a su tótem correspondiente, que se había ido formando a un costado, con forma de escorpión. A su lado, la armadura de Acuario estaba ya completa. La piel de Kardia ardía, brillando de excitación. La de Dégel se sentía más tibia que de costumbre, aunque se mantuviera fría, pero en esos momentos a Kardia poco parecía importarle ese detalle. Recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance, degustándolo como un niño goloso ansioso por devorar un dulce.

A pesar de todo, Dégel no pudo dejar de notar que algunos libros estaban en su camino y lo desafortunado que sería que resultaran dañados por su falta de cuidado, así que llevó a Kardia hacia la cama, que estaba despejada. A Kardia le daba lo mismo. Se aferró a Dégel y lo hizo caer sobre él. Justo cuando se sentía asediado por una ola de calor, un escalofrío lo hacía estremecer.

Compartir un momento con Dégel era un ir y venir de todo tipo de sensaciones potentes. Le gustaba probar qué tan lejos podía llegar en su búsqueda de intensidad, y tentar a Dégel para que se atreviera a traspasar los límites que intentaba respetar. Sabía que él temía lastimarlo, pero Kardia no le tenía miedo al dolor.

―¿Qué dicen esas cartas? ―preguntó Kardia.

Dégel se tensó como si hubiera recibido el pinchazo de una aguja, y Kardia ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Dégel de reojo sin perder su sonrisa. Esta vez, cuando Dégel intentó atraparlo, Kardia se escabulló de entre sus brazos, arreglándoselas para quitarle los lentes y reapareciendo de la nada a sus espaldas, plantando un beso húmedo su nuca.

Supo que no había ánimos para juegos cuando sintió que era aplastado boca abajo contra la cama bajo el peso de Dégel, que se las había ingeniado para apresarlo y recuperar sus lentes para ponerlos a salvo. La molestia de Dégel no importaba, provocar una reacción era justamente lo que Kardia había buscado desde un principio.

―No importa ―dijo Dégel, con ensayada y falsa calma.

Ante la primera insinuación de protesta de Kardia, Dégel le cubrió la boca con su mano, ahogando sus quejas. Procedió a apoderarse por completo de él de manera lenta y cuidadosa, tratando de impedir que Kardia, que se retorcía debajo buscando fijar un ritmo más violento, se le fuera de control. Esta vez sería él y solo él quien marcaría el compás.

Cada tanto, entreabría los dedos de la mano que mantenía callado a Kardia para dejarlo tomar aire y aprovechaba a acariciar sus labios, pero en cuanto sentía que estaba a punto de escurrírsele, volvía a asegurarlo con firmeza. Entre el frío y el calor, Kardia se dejó guiar, no sin dejar de dar pelea. Le agradaba estar a merced de Dégel, pero también sacarlo de sus casillas para ver qué tan lejos podía llegar.

Finalmente, llegó el momento en que Dégel se apartó. Kardia se acomodó boca arriba, todavía sintiendo todo el cuerpo latir al son de su corazón.

―¿Cómo es Siberia? ―preguntó Kardia de repente. Dégel suspiró. Aunque sabía que no podía seguir evitando las preguntas, había tenido la esperanza de poder comprar más tiempo.

―Muy fría. Y muy bella ―respondió en voz baja.

Kardia contuvo la risa y las ganas de hacer un paralelismo que era demasiado evidente para ser pasado por alto. Al final, simplemente se sentó en la cama, en una posición desde donde pudo ver que Dégel tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar invisible. No era la primera vez.

―¿Extrañas? ―preguntó Kardia, buscando su mirada―. ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?

―Nada de eso es relevante para ti. ―Dégel sabía que esa respuesta no conformaría a Kardia, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de poner límites.

―Dime algo ―murmuró Kardia, acercando su boca a la oreja de Dégel, que no tuvo más opción que resignarse a escuchar―. Cuando yo no esté, ¿pretenderás que nunca existí?

La reacción de Dégel fue tal como Kardia la había previsto. Lo que le quedaba de compostura se desbarató en cuestión de segundos, y su rostro tomó un tinte pálido. Kardia acababa de tocar un punto sensible.

―No digas esas cosas ―musitó Dégel, tropezándose con las palabras, mientras ponía una mano sobre la mejilla de Kardia.

―No puedes escaparte por siempre de la realidad y fingir que lo que no quieres enfrentar no está realmente allí.

La incomodidad de Dégel estaba a flor de piel, pero aún así permaneció un rato junto a Kardia, que por fin se había quedado en silencio. Después recordó convenientemente que debía conversar un asunto con el patriarca.

Se levantó de la cama, se colocó la armadura, y antes de irse se volvió una vez más hacia Kardia, que le sonrió con picardía desde donde estaba. No parecía tener intenciones de cubrirse, sino al contrario. Disfrutaba sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba siendo recorrido por la mirada del otro. Antes de darle oportunidad de decir algo más, Dégel se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Kardia por su parte se tomó su tiempo antes de ponerse en marcha. Al levantarse notó que Dégel había dejado sus lentes olvidados en el suelo, a un costado de la cama. Se habían salvado por poco de ser aplastados. Los recogió, se puso la armadura y emprendió su camino hacia la salida. En la biblioteca reparó en que uno de los sirvientes había dejado una bandeja con bocaditos sobre la mesa, y quiso probar uno antes de retirarse.

Entonces la vio. También sobre la bandeja había otra de esas cartas, una que al parecer acababa de llegar. Sabía bien cómo se veían por fuera y que Dégel ni siquiera había contestado aún la anterior, que quién sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. La tentación era demasiado grande. Se la guardó disimuladamente, dejó los lentes en su lugar, y abandonó el templo.

En Escorpio, se propuso tratar de abrir el sobre con cuidado. Buscaría una manera de volver a sellarlo después. Su plan no funcionó tan bien como pensaba, y por alguna razón el papel terminó rasgándose de manera bastante tosca. Kardia gruñó de frustración, pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

Lo que encontró adentro solamente incrementó su decepción. Consistía en varias hojas escritas en un idioma que desconocía. No era capaz de identificar las letras que lo conformaban, ni siquiera de descifrar un nombre. Aquello no era más que un conjunto infinito de dibujos sin sentido para él.

Observó el sobre roto e intentó pensar en qué hacer a continuación. Devolverlo en esas condiciones desataría la furia de Dégel, algo que de repente no le parecía tan buena idea. Se quedó mirando la carta durante un buen rato. Recordó el efecto negativo que venían teniendo esas misivas sobre Dégel. ¿Qué tanto de bueno podían tener, entonces?

Respiró hondo. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Quizás sería mejor que no llegara a manos de Dégel. Pensó en destruirla, pero su corazón le dijo que no lo hiciera.

La respuesta se volvió clara. Dobló la carta con cuidado, la introdujo en el sobre abierto, y buscó un lugar seguro en su templo para esconderla antes de decidir definitivamente lo que hacer con ella.

**Conclusión de la historia en el próximo capítulo, con Camus y Milo :3**


	2. Camus & Milo

**El santuario. Siglo XX.**

Triunfante pero maltrecho, Milo acababa de llegar de una misión difícil. Sabía que debía ir con el patriarca cuanto antes, pero no podía presentarse de esa manera ante él. Estaba sucio. Aún podía oler la sangre ajena que manchaba su piel, y también la de sus propias heridas. La única razón por la que no dejaba un rastro de ella tras de sí era porque estaba haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por detenerla.

Al entrar en su templo se fue deshaciendo de su armadura y de los trapos que temporalmente le servían como vendas. Algunos sirvientes insistieron en ayudarlo, pero Milo quería estar solo.

Entró en el baño y se hundió en el agua caliente que lo esperaba, dejándola teñida de un color más oscuro con tintes rojizos. Cerró los ojos, buscando sumergirse en un momento de paz antes de continuar el camino hacia arriba, mientras el agua limpiaba su cuerpo, pero un sonido insistente lo interrumpió poco después. Alguien lo llamaba desde la puerta del templo, y su voz atravesaba la densidad del líquido que lo rodeaba.

―¡Milo! ―gritaba Aiolia.

Primero Milo creyó que era su imaginación, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de algo real. Salió del agua de mal humor, se cubrió apenas con la primera cosa que encontró, y fue al encuentro del león dorado sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su fastidio.

―¿Qué quieres? ―espetó Milo con una voz pastosa, todavía adormilada.

Aiolia, que estaba preparado para discutir como era costumbre, se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Milo chorreaba agua, y Aiolia podía ver en su cuerpo las huellas de un encuentro que parecía haber sido bastante violento.

―¿Estás bien...? ―preguntó con un tono ligeramente condescendiente que irritó aún más a Milo.

―¿Disculpa? ¿Qué clase de estúpida pregunta es esa?

―¿Qué te pasa? Te estoy haciendo una pregunta común y corriente.

―Lo último que necesito es que justamente tú vengas a hacerte el preocupado por mí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Aiolia se contuvo para no contestar. Después de hacer una pausa en la que los dos intercambiaron miradas desafiantes, transmitió su mensaje con seriedad.

―El patriarca te espera para que des el informe de la misión. Espera también que lleves el documento que recogiste en ella para que sea correctamente archivado. Es importante y urgente.

Milo gruñó de disgusto. Sabía bien que era importante y urgente. ¿Acaso Aiolia estaba disfrutando de esa ocasión en que tenía la oportunidad de decirle lo que debía hacer?

―Estaba ya en camino, así que puedes irte y dejar de molestar ―dijo, dándole la espalda. Antes de que pudiera alejarse demasiado de él, la voz de Aiolia volvió a sonar una vez más.

―Milo.

―¿Ahora qué? ―bramó Milo.

―Descansa bien después ―susurró Aiolia. Milo meneó la cabeza y se internó en su templo, sin saber si sentirse enojado por el comentario.

―Ese idiota...

De vuelta en la parte residencial, encontró que los sirvientes habían dejado ropa limpia y vendas a su alcance. Milo no quería perder tiempo, así que envolvió sus heridas en ellas sin demasiado cuidado, se colocó la armadura y fue en búsqueda del documento, que había quedado descansando sobre una mesa.

Pero cuando llegó allí, no lo encontró. Tomado por sorpresa, Milo se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, antes de comenzar una búsqueda frenética. Registró cada rincón de la habitación, sin entender cómo podía haber desaparecido. Deshizo sus pasos, pero terminó volviendo al mismo cuarto, seguro de que era el último lugar donde lo había visto.

Cuando una ráfaga de viento sopló a través de la ventana, Milo tuvo una idea. Quizás hubiera volado a alguna parte. Se arrodilló, hizo una inspección al nivel del piso, y allí lo vio: el documento que buscaba estaba debajo de un mueble. Deslizó su mano con cuidado para alcanzar el papel, y en el momento en que estiraba sus dedos tomarlo, sintió algo extraño. Había un desnivel en el piso, y al tantearlo mejor se dio cuenta de que acababa de correr de lugar una baldosa.

Palpó el hueco que había quedado vacío debajo de ella, y notó que era inusualmente profundo. Metió la mano en él y sintió la forma de algunos objetos dibujarse contra las yemas de los dedos. Los ojos de Milo se abrieron, llenos de un repentino entusiasmo casi infantil. Había encontrado un lugar secreto. Recordando que debía ir a presentar el reporte de su misión sin demoras, tomó algo al azar, volvió a dejar la baldosa en su lugar, y se puso en pie.

Ahora tenía en sus manos, además del documento que debía presentarle al patriarca, una carta misteriosa. Sin poder contener la curiosidad, se decidió a darle un vistazo rápido mientras iba saliendo del templo. El sobre estaba abierto, y la tinta con la que había sido escrito el nombre del destinatario estaba desgastada.

En su interior encontró una serie de hojas escritas en una letra que comenzaba siendo prolija, y que luego se iba volviendo cada vez más descuidada. Milo no podía entender el idioma, pero reconoció el alfabeto cilírico y supuso que se trataba de ruso. A medida que iba pasando las hojas, una sensación de angustia fue creciendo en su interior.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría en ese lugar escondido. ¿Cómo habría llegado? ¿Habría estado dirigida a algún habitante anterior del templo de Escorpio? Mientras se hacía estas preguntas, gradualmente se fue volviendo más consciente del palpitar de su corazón. Lo escuchaba no solamente en su pecho, sino dentro de su cabeza. Una oleada de calor repentina lo obligó detenerse y a apoyarse contra una columna para no perder pie.

Los papeles se escaparon de las manos y terminaron esparcidos por el suelo. Milo esperó a que su cuerpo volviera a la normalidad. A pesar de la confusión inicial, se daba cuenta de que esa reacción física era parte de una respuesta a sus preguntas. Y también había nacido en él una certeza. Sabía quién era el destinatario. Recogió la carta y la guardó dentro de su propia armadura.

Mientras daba su reporte de la misión, en un rincón de su mente había un espacio dedicado a la carta que aguardaba para ser leída y también para Camus, que se quedaría en el santuario durante un tiempo antes de volver a Siberia. No había podido hablar demasiado con él porque había llegado mientras Milo estaba fuera, pero sabía que lo esperaba en el templo de Acuario.

Por eso, apenas quedó libre se puso en marcha hacia la onceava casa. Encontró a Camus en la biblioteca, inclinado sobre un libro. Su expresión era serena. Los rayos del sol de otoño que entraban a través de la ventana cubrían su silueta con un brillo especial. Parecía que su aura estuviera rodeada por cristales danzantes. No llevaba puesta la armadura, sino que vestía ropa casual, pero aún así se veía solemne.

Milo se quedó observándolo a cierta distancia. Camus estaba concentrado en algo que daba la impresión de ser muy importante, así que Milo contuvo la respiración unos momentos, mientras decidía cuál sería su curso de acción. Camus lo notó, y finalmente se dirigió a él con la misma calma con la que pasaba las hojas de su libro.

―¿Vas a quedarte allí, Milo?

―Perdón. No quería interrumpir ―respondió Milo en voz baja, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa cuando Camus levantó la vista y la posó sobre él.

Camus cerró su libro y le devolvió la sonrisa. El gesto animó a Milo, que se acercó.

―¿Cómo te fue en tu misión, entonces?

―¿La misión? Fue pan comido ―dijo Milo, acompañando su orgullosa declaración con un chasquido de dedos.

Al volver a mirar a Camus, Milo percibió que ya no quedaba rastro de la sonrisa de hacía un momento. En su lugar había una expresión de una dureza que provocaba escalofríos.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Camus, observándolo de arriba a abajo.

―Bueno, quizás terminó siendo un poco más difícil de lo que me habían dicho ―admitió Milo, rascándose la cabeza―. Pero de esa manera es más honorable, así que está bien. Lo que me molesta es cuando nos envían a misiones que son demasiado fáciles para lo que es nuestro nivel. Eso es un desperdicio de fuerza, ¿no crees? ―Mientras Milo hablaba, Camus no parecía escuchar con demasiada atención. Una de sus manos recorría el contorno del cuerpo de Milo, aunque sin tocar la armadura. Lo estaba examinando. Cuando Milo se volvió consciente de lo que Camus hacía, detuvo su discurso―. ¿Qué...?

―Ven conmigo ―dijo Camus. Milo lo siguió hasta salir de la habitación y entrar a un cuarto cercano, donde Camus le señaló una cama sin ningún tipo de preámbulo―. Siéntate allí.

Intrigado pero sin tener razones para quejarse, Milo obedeció. Camus se sentó detrás de él y comenzó a desarmar la parte superior de la armadura de Escorpio, sin darle demasiado tiempo para deducir qué era lo que pretendía. Milo supuso que tenía vía libre para buscar un contacto más íntimo, así que se dio la vuelta para avanzar sobre Camus, pero éste lo detuvo con gentileza y le indicó que se mantuviera sentado donde estaba.

―¿Qué pasa? ―Milo estaba decepcionado. Se mordió los labios, a falta de algo mejor.

―Espera, ten paciencia ―respondió Camus, apartándole la melena de la espalda―. Todavía tienes el cabello mojado.

―¿Qué tiene que ver? ¿Me vas a regañar por eso? ―preguntó Milo con incredulidad.

―Acuéstate. ―Camus empujó a su compañero hacia abajo, hasta que éste estuvo recostado boca arriba―. Estas heridas no fueron convenientemente tratadas ―dijo, señalando algunas de las marcas en la piel de Milo.

―Ah, eso. No tuve tiempo ―respondió Milo, cruzándose de brazos mientras desviaba la vista.

―Para cumplir con nuestro deber de la mejor manera posible debemos no solamente controlar nuestras emociones sino también cuidar de nuestros propios cuerpos.

Camus acompañó su sermón deslizando sus manos sobre la piel de Milo, que pudo sentir una oleada fresca e invisible fluir hacia sus heridas, disolviendo de a poco el dolor remanente. La energía que estaba recibiendo actuaba como una fuerza curadora más potente que cualquier otro remedio.

―Lo sé, pero... ―La voz de Milo se suavizó hasta desvanecerse en el silencio antes de que pudiera terminar su protesta. No quería interrumpir esa sensación tan agradable, así que no había necesidad de explicar.

―Date la vuelta.

Milo cumplió con la indicación. Se acostó sobre su pecho y disfrutó del mismo efecto placentero de antes, esta vez sobre la espalda. Camus acompañó su accionar con caricias cuidadosas. Milo sonrió cuando sintió los labios de Camus descender desde su cuello hasta la base de su columna. El pedido de mantenerse quieto estaba siendo hecho ahora con un susurro silencioso que se filtraba dentro de su cerebro, aunque Milo estaba teniendo problemas para acatarlo.

Se deleitó en el placer de ser el centro de tan exquisita atención hasta que en el momento en que Camus empezaba a retirar la parte inferior de su armadura, el aire se congeló. El flujo de energía que venía de Camus se detuvo repentinamente. Milo se apoyó en los codos y miró hacia atrás.

―¿Camus...? ―preguntó con voz somnolienta.

El acuariano sostenía en sus manos una carta, la carta que Milo había encontrado en su templo y que luego guardado entre los recovecos de su propia armadura. Milo se incorporó. Había olvidado que traía aquello. La expresión de Camus era de asombro y confusión.

―¿Qué es esto?

Milo sintió sus latidos acelerarse.

―No sé. Lo encontré en el templo de Escorpio.

―Está en ruso ―dijo Camus, que parecía estar paralizado por la sorpresa. Se propuso comenzar a leerla cuando sintió que los dedos de Milo se cerraban sobre su muñeca. Su mirada se había vuelto suplicante.

―Ah... tú puedes leer ruso, verdad ―susurró Milo. Desconcertado por esa pregunta que era más una afirmación, Camus asintió―. No la leas.

―¿Qué?

―No la leas... ―insistió Milo, sin entender el significado de sus propias palabras ni la angustia que destilaban. Ignorando su pedido, Camus le dirigió una mirada inflexible.

―Silencio.

Después de soltarse del agarre de Milo, Camus se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación llevándose consigo la carta. Sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir, Milo quiso ir tras él, pero se encontró con que la puerta estaba trancada desde afuera. Intentó abrirla a la fuerza, pero mirando a través de la cerradura se dio cuenta de que estaba sellada con una capa de hielo.

Luego de fallar al querer derribarla, Milo buscó otra manera de salir. Entonces reparó en la ventana entreabierta y se maldijo por no haberla visto antes. A través de ella pasó hacia la habitación contigua, que estaba vacía, y de allí llegó al pasillo. Intentando ubicar el cosmos de Camus, Milo encontró una puerta escondida entre las sombras. Apoyó la mano sobre ella y la sintió fría.

Golpeó sus nudillos contra la superficie de puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. De todas maneras, no la necesitaba para saber que Camus estaba allí. La empujó esperando que estuviera trancada, pero se equivocaba. La puerta se abrió con un crujido suave.

En el interior, la habitación estaba oscura, con apenas un tenue rayo lánguido filtrándose a través de una pequeña ventana abierta. Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la falta de luz. El aire estancado allí estaba helado.

Divisó la silueta de Camus en un rincón. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra una de las esquinas.

―Perdón ―murmuró Milo, tragándose su orgullo para reconocer que no había actuado de la mejor manera. Camus no dijo nada, y Milo se acercó cautelosamente, creyendo que sería justamente reprendido―. Eso fue muy egoísta de mi parte, perdóname... ¿Camus? ―preguntó, agachándose frente a él.

Cuando Camus levantó la cabeza, Milo sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver que su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Su mirada fue hacia el puño cerrado de Camus, donde estaban aprisionadas las hojas de la carta. Sin saber qué decir y sintiéndose responsable sin saber por qué, abrazó a Camus con fuerza.

―Quizás tenías razón ―dijo Camus en un hilo de voz que terminó por quebrarse―. Quizás no debería haberla leído.

―¿Qué es lo que dice? ―preguntó Milo, aunque una parte de él temía conocer la respuesta.

―Cosas que podrían haber sido de utilidad en el pasado, pero ya no. Cosas que quedaron atrás.

Sin querer decir más, Camus rodeó a Milo con sus brazos. Acarició su piel tibia, depositó un beso sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos buscando cortar de una vez el flujo de sus lágrimas.

La carta era una súplica por ayuda, cargada de un antiguo y pesado dolor. El pedido desesperado se había extraviado en el camino, extinguiéndose en los ecos del silencio antes de que nadie llegara a escucharlo. Era un mensaje dirigido a quien él mismo había sido en un pasado distante, recordándole acerca de una preciosa promesa y un lugar al que debía proteger. Un mensaje que de haber llegado a tiempo podría haber cambiado el futuro.

Camus intentó tragarse el peso de la culpa que se metía bajo su piel con una intensidad que amenazaba con hacerlo perder el control. Buscó la muñeca de Milo, que no terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría, y comenzó a contar los latidos de su corazón. Cuando los sintió fuertes y regulares, su ansiedad comenzó a disminuir. Soltó las hojas que tenía aún apretadas en su otra mano, y dejó que la brisa del atardecer las empujara perezosamente hacia la puerta. Ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Ahora aquellas eran solamente palabras perdidas en el tiempo.

**Fin~**

* * *

Gracias a Ale-chan (¿no te conocía? Pero ¡sí, Kardia es un uke sexy! XD), Neith Akemi, Hator y Jibriru, por los comentarios de apoyo ^^

También gracias a mi amiga Circe por inspirarme en la primera parte de este segundo capítulo cuando Milo está por ir con el patriarca.

Bueno, no iba a decir lo que decía la carta, pero cambié de idea XD Bravo Hator por estar cerca de adivinar 8D

**¿Cuál era el contenido de la carta?**

No quise aclararlo en la historia, pero lo explico aquí: Unity tenía a su hermana Serafina, que era además como una tía para Degel. En el momento en que ella murió, Unity terminó por volverse loco y se convirtió en un villano.

Imaginé que esa carta que Kardia esconde en este fic contaba de la muerte de Serafina (cosa que Dégel no sabía, de hecho Degel parecía no saber demasiadas cosas sobre lo que había pasado en Siberia luego de su partida) y la angustia y soledad que sentía Unity.

De haber contestado Dégel la carta, Unity quizás no hubiera terminado provocando la gran tragedia que más tarde en el manga provoca sobre Dégel y Kardia por causa de la locura que tiene encima. Toda la locura de Unity viene del dolor y la soledad, y como consecuencia de no haber tenido a nadie en un momento tan terrible como ese. Por eso, esa carta que Kardia escondió en esta historia era sumamente importante y especial aunque él no lo supiera, y por eso Camus reaccionó de manera tan intensa al leerla.

**¿Por qué Dégel no quería contestarle a Kardia cuando Kardia le preguntaba si quería volver a Siberia?**

Porque la respuesta era NO. Dégel se sentía culpable de no querer volver a Siberia, y prefería evitar pensar en eso, así como tampoco quería pensar en que Kardia estaba de camino a morir pronto.


End file.
